


Trust

by MochiiPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiPrincess/pseuds/MochiiPrincess





	Trust

“Where are we going?” Your question echoed over the beating of horse hooves, breath warm against Sylvain’s ear as you tilted your head from his shoulder to speak to him. Though you’d been riding for what had to have been well over an hour you hadn’t thought to ask until now. Perhaps because, somewhere, you had already known that his answer would be…

“Aw c’mon, if I told you that it would spoil the surprise. That would be no fun.” Tilting his head back to glance at you Sylvain offered one of his trademark smirks (something that had once irritated you that now made you weak in the knees - though, that was a little irritating too, in a sort of endearing way) and a cheeky wink. 

Humming into his back -a gesture he felt more than heard as it vibrated along his shoulder- you settled back in, temple rested against the blade of his shoulder.

“It gets a little bumpy here though. You might want to hang on a little tighter, you know?” You didn’t need to look up to know his eyes were gleaming with mischief, playfulness shining in the light they reflected from the moon overhead. You could hear it in his voice, that alone enough to tell you that he was teasing you.

Opting not to take the offence laying down you did exactly as Sylvain said, much to his surprise. Leaning forward ever further, pressing yourself solidly to his back you wrapped your arms tight around his waist, nuzzling your nose into his back. Sylvain said nothing, attempting to keep his cool, pretending not to be affected by the sudden affection, but you could feel the sudden stiffness in his body before it gave way to relaxation again, and you could see the red beginning to creep up the back of his neck even in the dark.

Tempting as it was you decided to be kind to your boyfriend, keeping teasing words at bay only letting a muffled giggle slip through your lips as you leaned on his shoulder

“You have a beautiful laugh you know.” Now it was your turn to fluster, pink beginning to rise on your cheeks - you hadn’t thought he’d be able to hear you, “Even if it is at my expense.” 

\---

It wasn’t long before you had reached your apparent destination, the horse’s hooves beating against the ground progressively more slowly until a soft tug on the reigns had the creature stopping entirely. 

“Well, here we are.” Though Sylvain put up an air of nonchalance you could sense something beneath the surface. He was nervous. Though you noted it, kept it in mind, you said nothing as Sylvain shifted in front of you, sliding from the horse before appearing at your side and extending a hand to you.

“My lady.” Accepting his help you took his hand, letting him pull you from the back of the horse. Letting him go, you were about to take a step forward only to find the hand that had been yours just moments ago suddenly over your eyes.

“Ah ah! It’s supposed to be a surprise, remember?” This close you could feel how clammy Sylvain’s hands had become, hear the slightest of tremors in his faux-jovial voice. Though you may normally protest to this treatment, point out that, in the dark in the middle of the woods it was rather dangerous to walk about without being able to see, you decided not to this time. After all, you trusted Sylvain; he would keep you safe.

A little ways of walking, complete with a few missteps and a number of ‘wait, watch out for that branch-- there’s a stick there, be careful’ the two of you finally came to a stop. You could feel a breeze on your face, the smell of something soft, gently sweet, carried over it.

“There. Open your eyes.” Sylvain’s voice was no longer the confident, playful tone it had been earlier. It had dropped now to something more serious, something softer.

Heeding his instruction as his hands moved from your eyes, you found them widening as they took in the sight in front of you. 

Right before you lay a cliff, a rugged, sheer drop. But below that lay the most abundant field of flowers you had ever seen. Blooms of whites and blues seemed to glow under the light of the moon, fireflies dancing from petal to petal in ethereal yellow flashes. A stream ran through the middle, and between the soft sway of grass blown by the clement wind, and the gentle bubbling and tricking of the stream 

“Soooo, what do you think?” You’d forgotten, for a moment, that Sylvain was still there. He’d felt guilty breaking your trance, the beauty of surprise and amazement upon your face well-worth all the nervousness and indecisiveness he’d faced bringing you here. Still, it was eating him alive, and before he was left nothing but bones he needed to know for sure, to hear, that you appreciated the view.

“I used to come here a lot when I was… well, when I needed to think.” It had always been quiet here, beautifully untouched and impossible to find if one didn’t know their way around. During his worst days, hardest moments, Sylvain had always come here; to think, to cry, to curse the world, or simply to take a break from it for a little while. It was a safe haven for him.

You realized it then. Sylvain had brought you here for a reason. It was a beautiful view, certainly, a romantic horse ride through the moonlit forest, but there was more. _trust._ Sylvain was trusting you, telling you so. 

Sylvain had always been good with words, but terrible with sincerity. Always a playboy, a frivolous flirt, a notorious flatterer, people knew better than to take him seriously. His word meant little to most, and he knew it. But still, even if he couldn’t use words, Sylvain wanted you to understand his feelings. So he had decided to show you.

“It’s beautiful.” You, on the flip side, were terrible with words but always sincere. It was hard to tell what you were thinking, often stony-faced and tight-lipped (even without meaning to be) but tonight you would thank your love for opening up to you so.

“Thank you Sylvain.” Returning to his side you pulled your love into your arms, cheek against his chest and arms around his waist. He could tell, in that gesture, that you understood - you knew. 

“I--”

“I know. Me too, Sylvain.”

\---

The night passed quickly as you sat huddled near the cliff’s edge, taking in the view and talking. Sylvain told you stories from his childhood he’d seldom been able to voice to anyone and you listened intently, offering what little about yourself as you could.

The moon hung heavy in the sky and soon you found your eyelids drooping in kind, head slowly sinking to Sylvain’s shoulder. You giggled sleepily as Sylvain told you more lighthearted stories, slowly drifting off against him.

“And then, he said-- Byleth? Hey, Byleth? Did you seriously just fall asleep on me?” Incredulous as his voice was, Sylvain’s smile was fond. Your sleeping face was adorable.

“I love you, Byleth. More than anything.”


End file.
